marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Banner
"''Me in a metal tube, deep underground with hundreds of people in the most aggressive city in the world?''" - Bruce Banner Bruce Banner is a genius scientist who, due to exposure to gamma radiation transforms into the Hulk when stressed or enraged. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk Bruce Banner was experimenting to make humans immune to gamma radiation, but when testing the experiment on himself, he transformed into the Hulk and hospitalized his lover, Betty Ross and injured her father, General Thaddeus Ross (who was hoping Banner would perfect his serum in order to re-create a super-soldier serum). Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner works in a soft drink bottling factory in Brazil while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend known to him as "Mr. Blue". To prevent another transformation, Banner undergoes rigorous meditation and keeps his pulse at a steady level. After Banner suffers a cut, a drop of his blood lands into a bottle of soft drink eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer. Following the event, Banner is compromised and General Ross sends Emil Blonsky and a special forces team to apprehend him. While trying to evade the special forces, Banner is attacked by thugs and becomes the Hulk. The Hulk fights off the thugs and the special forces team and escapes leaving Blonsky unharmed. Banner wakes up in Guatemala, dazed by the experience and eventually makes his way to the United States, where he sees that a now-recovered Betty is working at Culver University and is dating psychologist Doctor Leonard Samson. He also sees his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gives him a job as a delivery boy. Banner uses this job to sneak past a Culver University security guard to continue his research. One night Betty visits the pizzeria, and sees Bruce, later reuniting with him. Blonsky reports to Ross that Bruce evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that, unbeknownst to Banner himself, was inspired by World War II (WWII)-era military bio-force enhancement research, or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it. Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner, and receives a small dose of of the mothballed original super-soldier formula made in WWII by Dr. Reinstein. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body before absconding with Betty to Smokey Mountain National Forrest. Banner and Betty then travel to Manhattan, where they meet Banner’s "Mr. Blue" Internet friend, Dr. Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may reverse Banner's transformations after their occurrence but might not prevent future ones, while an overdose would possibly kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agrees to test Sterns' antidote and is restrained before being shocked into transforming with electricity and then reverted to normal with an injection of the serum and Betty's calming words. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what his colleague had committed and fearful of the the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply when he is shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Ross' snipers. As both Banner and Betty are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, confronts Sterns and demands he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and could turn him into an "abomination." Blonsky however is less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a hideous titan, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand as the Abomination goes on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plans succeeds and after a violent, pitched battle; the Abomination is defeated when the Hulk brutally strangles him with a huge chain but is stopped from killing him by Betty. After winning the battle, the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Thirty one days later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he is attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. Thor Bruce was Mentioned by Erik Selvig declares he once knew him as a pioneer in gamma radiation until S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up, and he hadn't been heard from since. The Consultant According by Phil Coulson, General Ross and the World Security Council blamed Banner for the Battle with Blonsky. Abilities '''Transformation:' Bruce transforms into the Hulk, when he lose control of himself because of rage or adrenaline, stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate. The total time of transformation takes only seconds. The instances Banner became the Hulk with increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. Relationships *Hulk - Alias. *Betty Ross - Love interest. *Leonard Samson - Rival turned Friend *Rick Jones - Former Student and Ally *Jennifer Walters - Cousin *Captain America/Steve Rogers: Avengers teammate. *Tony Stark/Iron Man: Avengers teammate. *Thor: Avengers teammate. *Nick Fury *General Ross - Enemy. *Samuel Sterns - Ally/Enemy. *The Abomination/Emil Blonsky - Enemy. *Loki - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Edward Norton **''Thor'' - (Mentioned only) **''The Consultant'' - (Mentioned only) **''The Avengers'' - Mark Ruffalo Behind the scenes *In the television series, the name was changed by the producers to "David Banner" since they found "Bruce" "too gay" as a name, as Stan Lee reported in a recent interview. Trivia *Bruce has brief flashes on when he is in his Hulk state suggesting there the same person. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' edward_norton.jpg|Banner during the Gamma Experiment Brucenorton.jpg|Banner as seen in the ''The Incredible Hulk'' played by Edward Norton. Bruce Banner.jpg| Bruce researching to find a cure 2008_the_incredible_hulk_005.jpg|Banner begins the transformation 67374_edward-norton-as-scientist-bruce-banner-in-the-incredible-hulk.jpg|Banner is discovered at the university edward-norton-as-bruce-banner-in-the-incredible.jpg|Bruce mid transformation as Samuel Sterns watches in awe large_hulk.jpg|Bruce confers with Thunderbolt Ross edward_norton3.jpg|Bruce with Betty Ross Bruce Banner thumb.jpg|Bruce meditates. ''The Avengers'' Bruce banner hulk avengers.jpg|Mark Ruffalo as Banner in The Avengers. Banner.PNG|Doctor Banner consulting with SHIELD shack.PNG|SHIELD Agents surrounding Banner's shack in the Avengers trailer hulkshack.PNG|Banner transforming into the Hulk as SHIELD agents surround his shack bannermeeting.PNG|Banner at the Avengers meeting Mark+Ruffalo+Scarlett+Johansson+Films+Avengers+1N0g7gVaDTOl.jpg|Mark Ruffalo on set as Bruce Banner Robert-Downey-Jr-Mark-Ruffalo-The-Avengers.jpg|Mark Ruffallo's Bruce Banner on set with Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark See Also *Bruce Banner (non-canon) Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientist Category:Unseen Characters Category:Geniuses